Santa Claus is Coming to Town
by awfffsome
Summary: Rose começa a questionar demais sobre o tal do bom velhinho, crença que Hermione quis alimentar porque faz o natal parecer mais divertido.


**Observação**: Hiatus entre o último capítulo de DH e o epílogo =)

**Disclaimer**: cara, se Harry Potter me pertencesse, por que eu estaria escrevendo fanfic?

Fanfic escrita para o Mini-Chall de Natal da Seção RHr do 6V. Thanks pela proposta e pelo ouro, Pam! =)

* * *

**Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

Faltava menos de uma semana para as festas de fim de ano começarem. A família Granger Weasley estava sentada na sala de sua casa, contemplando um momento de silêncio; partiriam para A Toca na manhã seguinte, e então seria bem mais difícil encontrar tanta tranquilidade, com todas as crianças que a família Weasley parecia ter adquirido nos últimos tempos.

- Sabe, mamãe – começou Rose, virando uma página de seu livro de contos – eu não acho que esse negócio de Papai Noel faça sentido.

Ron, sentado em uma poltrona e examinando a tabela do campeonato de quadribol que terminara há poucos dias, não pôde evitar uma risada gostosa. Desde que Hermione havia inventado aquela história de contar a lenda trouxa às crianças, vinha se perguntando por quanto tempo Rose, a futura melhor bruxa de sua época, levaria para começar a desconfiar das falhas óbvias que o mito possuía. Mas Hermione insistia que o Natal era mais emocionante quando se acredita no bom velhinho, e que se crianças trouxas acreditavam, as bruxas deveriam dar ainda mais credibilidade para uma história que seria mais convincente com magia. Mas crianças trouxas ou bruxas não eram Rose Weasley.

Hermione lançou um olhar frio a Ron, que parou de rir rapidamente. Ela se voltou para a filha, deitada em seu colo.

- Por que você diz isso, filha? – perguntou, acariciando o cabelo da pequena.

- Porque não faz. – Ela deu de ombros, virou mais uma página e ergueu os olhos para encarar a mãe. – Mesmo com todos os fusos horários, não é possível que alguém consiga entregar presentes às crianças de todo o mundo durante a madrugada do dia vinte e cinco. E – acrescentou rapidamente, quando Hermione fez menção de falar – eu li que os vira-tempo são extremamente controlados pelo Ministério, principalmente desde que todo o estoque deles foi destruído, uns vinte anos atrás, então acho improvável que o Papai Noel tenha um.

Rose voltou-se para seu livro com uma expressão decidida. Ron continuava a querer rir, mas não ousou satisfazer essa vontade ao encarar a expressão de Hermione, que parecia um misto de choque e orgulho.

- Filha... – ela começou, parecendo pensar cada palavra. – Acho que o Papai Noel conseguiria um vira-tempo. O Ministério da Magia do Pólo Norte deve ter alguns sobrando, tenho certeza.

- Mas não é só isso, mamãe, é a coisa toda, sabe? Quer dizer, se os presentes só aparecessem embaixo da árvore, tudo bem, aposto que tem um feitiço que daria conta do recado. Agora essa coisa de entrar pela chaminé ou pela janela e deixar os presentes... – Ela fechou o livro e se virou para encarar melhor a mãe. – As casas trouxas têm alarme, ouvi o vovô Granger falar para o vovô Weasley sobre eles, uma vez, e me parece que eles são muito eficientes. E as casas bruxas tem encantamentos de proteção, não tem? Não sei, mamãe, estou bem convencida de que é o velho Crookshanks que come os biscoitos que a gente deixa perto da lareira. Ou o papai – ela acrescentou com uma risadinha, - você sabe como ele é.

Ela deu de ombros de novo. Ron não conseguiu suprimir a risada desta vez, nem mesmo sob o olhar áspero de uma embasbacada Hermione. Rose não pareceu ter achado nada disso muito estranho, porém – ainda estava entretida com sua própria teoria, um pouco alheia ao resto. Antes que alguém soubesse o que dizer a respeito, Rose anunciou que iria dormir e deixou a sala. Ron só parou de rir quando um resmungo de Hugo, adormecido em seu colo, anunciou que talvez fosse melhor manter o silêncio.

- x -

- Ela leu sobre os vira-tempos... Ela já sabe ler tão bem assim? – perguntou Harry, estupefato.

- Essa não é a parte importante da história, Harry – retrucou Hermione, embora sorrisse. – Mas sim, ela sabe.

- Bom, ela está desconfiada a respeito da existência do Papai Noel – resumiu o moreno, dando de ombros. – Então conta a verdade pra ela e pronto – concluiu, sem dar muita importância ao assunto.

Ron, parado ao seu lado, apontou para o amigo e gesticulou para Hermione numa clara demonstração de que não só concordava com aquilo, como também já havia sugerido. Hermione bufou e revirou os olhos, parando-os furiosamente sobre Harry.

- Muito obrigada pela solução, Harry, eu não teria conseguido pensar nisso sem você!

Sem dar atenção ao ar espantado do amigo, Hermione saiu da cozinha batendo os pés, deixando os dois sozinhos. Harry virou-se para encarar Ron, que apenas deu de ombros.

- Sei lá, cara, ela só fica falando alguma coisa sobre o Natal ser muito mais divertido quando se acredita no Papai Noel. Diz que a Rose não fez nem sete anos ainda e que é muito cedo pra contar a verdade...

Harry deu de ombros também, sem entender muito bem. Quando era criança havia sido difícil acreditar no Papai Noel, considerando que seus presentes eram, em maior parte, roupas velhas de Dudley, então nunca havia tido grande apego à tradição trouxa.

- É melhor vocês contarem logo, de qualquer forma. James andou querendo fazer chantagem outro dia, sabe. Perguntou o que ganharia para não contar à Rose a verdade e não pareceu satisfeito quando Ginny respondeu que se ele ficasse quieto, _não_ ganharia um castigo por dois meses.

Ron apenas sorriu, sabendo que o afilhado seria bem capaz de uma coisa daquelas.

- x -

Hermione não voltou mais à cozinha, tampouco esteve à vista por um bom tempo. Quando Ron perguntou, Ginny disse que ela havia ido deitar, dizendo estar com dor de cabeça. "Tá mal assim, Roniquinho, pra ela já estar arrumando desculpas?", ela fez questão de acrescentar, com um sorriso malicioso. Não pôde responder com as exatas palavras que desejava porque havia crianças na sala, mas não deixou de atacar uma almofada na testa de um risonho Harry. Subiu as escadas até seu antigo quarto, que agora dividia com Hermione, e bateu à porta. Não obtendo resposta, girou a maçaneta delicadamente e adentrou silenciosamente o quarto escuro.

Hermione de fato estava deitada, mas a conhecia bem demais para ter certeza de que não estava dormindo. Livrando-se dos sapatos, Ron escalou a cama e abraçou a esposa por trás, apoiando o queixo na curva do pescoço dela.

- Não consigo pensar em nada pra fazer ela acreditar – disse ela, em um tom ligeiramente exasperado.

- Hmm? – fez Ron, sem nem escutar direito. Estava ocupado demais tentando traçar um caminho de beijos até a boca de Hermione.

Notando a falta de atenção do ruivo, Hermione bufou e se desvencilhou dele, sentando-se à cama. Com um gemido de frustração, Ron também se sentou, procurando pelos olhos da morena.

- Hermione, afinal, qual é o problema? Você não pode estar brava porque a Rose é inteligente o suficiente pra perceber que o Papai Noel não existe! E com certeza não pode estar brava _comigo_ por causa disso! Isso simplesmente não pode ser minha culpa!

- Você nunca se esforçou o bastante pra fazê-la acreditar! E agora mesmo não está ajudando em nada, também!

Ela se ergueu enquanto falava, apontando acusadoramente para o marido.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, por que você faz tanta questão de que ela acredite nessa besteira?

Ele também se levantou, esforçando-se para enxergar o rosto de Hermione naquela escuridão, tentando distinguir sua expressão.

- Porque ela é só uma criança! Ela deveria acreditar nessas coisas! Eu não quero que ela cresça antes da hora, Ron, que nem nós tivemos que crescer!

Embora ela ainda usasse um tom de voz alto, não trazia mais nenhum tom acusatório; Ron travou ao reconhecer angústia em suas palavras e esforçou-se para entender imediatamente o significado de tudo aquilo. Sorriu triste, por fim, procurando novamente pelo olhar da esposa.

- Hermione - murmurou, dando a volta na cama para alcançá-la. – Hermione, olha pra mim. – Delicadamente pousou os dedos no queixo dela e forçou-a a encará-lo. – Ela não está sendo _forçada_ a crescer, ela só está crescendo. Dentro de seu tempo.

Hermione se desvencilhou de seus dedos com uma veemente negação.

- Ela acabou de fazer seis anos, Ron. Ela devia estar acreditando em contos de fadas, não lendo sobre vira-tempos e arrumando argumentos irrefutáveis para a não existência do Papai Noel.

- Mas meu amor, essa é sua filha e graças a Merlin ela herdou os genes da inteligência de você! – Ron sorriu brevemente, esperando que o elogio dissipasse a expressão duramente decidida de Hermione, mas ela continuou a encará-lo com olhos aguados e preocupados. – Mione, deixar de acreditar no Papai Noel não é a mesma coisa que resgatar a Pedra Filosofal. Ela _não está_ crescendo rápido demais!

- Mas por que ela não pode continuar a acreditar em fantasia? Só mais um pouquinho?

Ron suspirou e levou às mãos ao cabelo.

- Ok. Se for fazer você ficar feliz, eu me visto de Papai Noel e dou um jeito de fazer com que a Rose me veja colocar os presentes embaixo da árvore, tudo bem?

Hermione ponderou por alguns poucos instantes, e então sorriu radiante. Ron sabia que iria se arrepender muito em breve.

- x -

A noite do dia vinte e quatro chegou mais rápido do que Ron gostaria. Sua fantasia, com direito a enchimento e tudo, já estava escondida na sala, "Para evitar que ela veja você descendo as escadas vestido assim, é lógico!". Hermione queria transfigurá-lo completamente para que não deixasse dúvidas de que era o Papai Noel, mas Ron conseguiu convencê-la de que a fantasia daria conta do recado. Não tivera a mesma sorte em dispensar a longa e _real_ barba que agora carregava.

Já estava tudo combinado: Victoire chegara para suas primeiras férias de Hogwarts há alguns dias e ficara contente em ajudar, acordando Rose e dando um jeito de colocá-la em posição para escutar Ron colocando os presentes embaixo da árvore. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era ficar ali, escondido atrás da poltrona, esperando que a filha se aproximasse.

Não demorou muito até que os passos leves da garota chegassem aos ouvidos de Ron. Esperou que ela passasse para a cozinha, resmungando ("Por que ela mesma não pega a água?"), e aproveitou a deixa para se posicionar logo abaixo da árvore. Esperou que os passos voltassem a se aproximar para então acrescentar as caixas de presentes abaixo da árvore de Natal. Ousou espiar disfarçadamente por cima dos ombros para vê-la voltar da cozinha, parar com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e então, por fim, sorrir. Continuou a mexer nos presentes, fingindo não ter notado a presença dela, embora pudesse ouvi-la se aproximar.

Moveu-se levemente, pronto para iniciar sua saída à francesa, mas Rose foi mais rápida e falou, num sussurro doce.

- Boa noite, papai. Feliz natal.

Ron ficou parado alguns instantes, sem se virar, tentando entender o que havia feito de errado. Rose aparentemente sentira a necessidade de se explicar – ou simplesmente havia falado para interromper a inércia do momento.

- Eu não acho que o Papai Noel tenha cabelo ruivo – ela disse simplesmente, apontando risonha para a nuca de Ron, momentaneamente descoberta do gorro, que havia caído quando ele se abaixou para colocar os presentes.

Virou-se lentamente para encarar a filha, quase sentindo seu cérebro fervilhar na tentativa de formular uma desculpa para a situação. Hermione iria matá-lo por não deixá-la fazer todas as transfigurações que queria.

- Er... Ho ho? – tentou, arrancando uma risada leve da filha.

- Ah, papai, eu já sei que o Papai Noel não existe desde o ano passado, só falei aquelas coisas pra ver se vocês me contavam – falou Rose, com ar de pouco caso. Vendo os olhos arregalados do pai, continuou, sorrindo como uma verdadeira sobrinha de Fred e George Weasley. - Orelhas extensíveis. Eu queria saber onde vocês iam esconder os presentes, sabe, e acabei ouvindo sobre o Papai Noel.

Ron continuou a encará-la, pasmado. Hermione iria matá-lo por ter deixado orelhas extensíveis pela casa também.

- Se sua mãe perguntar, você acha o Papai Noel o máximo e escreveu duas dúzias de cartas pra ele. Fechado? – falou, enérgico.

Rose o encarou por um tempo, meio assustada com a repentina mudança de comportamento, e então assentiu.

- Isso! – comemorou em sussurros, agarrando a filha para lhe dar um beijo. – Continue acreditando no Papai Noel até os dez!

- Agora você está insultando a minha inteligência, pai – retrucou, rindo das investidas de Ron, que agora fazia cócegas na pequena com a recém adquirida barba.

Ron esperou até que Rose desaparecesse pela porta do quarto que estava dividindo com as primas antes de subir as escadas e se encaminhar para seu próprio quarto. Mal havia entrado quando os cabelos cheios de Hermione o sufocaram em um abraço.

- Ela acreditou, deu tudo certo? – ela perguntou, ansiosa.

- Claro que sim.

- Ai, Ron, você é o melhor!

Ele sorriu torto, empurrando Hermione levemente com o corpo.

- Ainda o tom de surpresa?

Ela riu enquanto se deixava ser jogada para trás, atingindo suavemente a cama.

- Está bem, agora... Eu ouvi dizer que o Papai Noel ia ter uma recompensa por todo seu esforço? – Sorriu malicioso enquanto a ouvia rir outra vez. – É melhor eu tirar essa barba...

Era melhor aproveitar antes que Hermione descobrisse a verdade.


End file.
